Can't Fight This Feeling
Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn Hudson. He sings it when he is in the shower after football practice and is overheard by Will leading him to blackmail and enlist Finn in the New Directions by planting marijuana in his locker. It is with this song that Will finds the male lead that Rachel wanted. A flashback to the scene in Pilot with this song was shown in the Season Three finale, Goodbye. Lyrics Finn: I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind And it always seems that I'm following you girl 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars forever 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for Even if I have to crawl upon your floor Come crashing through your door Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore Trivia *This is Finn Hudson's first song he had sang on the show, as well as his very first solo. *First released solo sung by a male. *A different scene to this song is used on the first volume of the Karaoke Revolution Glee ''Wii game. *The shower scene was recreated in the Season Two episode Audition with Sam singing ''Every Rose Has Its Thorn and one more time in the Season Four episode The New Rachel with Brody singing Sister Christian. Errors *During Can't Fight This Feeling, Finn's chest alternates from a normal appearance to looking extremely red and blotchy as the camera angles change. This is due to the high temperature of the water, described as "scalding" by Cory Monteith in the "Behind the Pilot" episode commentary. Also. Ryan Murphy said it took "hours and hours" to film that one scene, due to multiple takes. Gallery CantFightThisFeeling.PNG tumblr_lnzoygQp7r1qmzhwqo1_500.png imagesCATZ89WT.jpg coryblog.jpg CFTFFinn.jpg can't fight this feeling.png tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|right|Extended Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Season Three Songs